megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
PlantMan.EXE
PlantMan.EXE, known as VineMan.EXE in the English anime, is Anetta's NetNavi in Mega Man Battle Network 3. In the anime, he appears as a Darkloid, Asteroid Navi, and Zoanoroid in that order. Game History Mega Man Battle Network 3 He is used by Anetta to retrieve the TetraCode from the Seaside Hospital. He sabotages the hospital's power supply and makes the Tree of Life in the middle of the hospital grow vines everywhere, obstructing Lan's path on occasion. He is confronted by MegaMan in the Tree of Life's maintenance system, but he runs and leaves a Goofball virus for him to fight. MegaMan and Lan chase him to the Operating Room's network where Mamoru is having surgery and deletes him. The hospital goes back to normal, but Anetta still obtained the TetraCode. He is later found in the WWW base in his Alpha form after performing Full Synchro with Anetta. They fight Lan along with Mr. Match (with FlameMan at the same time), but they are still defeated. Anime History MegaMan NT Warrior Axess In the anime, PlantMan is a Darkloid that appears around the Net making plants grow out of control. Lan and MegaMan try and stop him, but need assistance from Mr. Match and HeatMan. HeatMan is damaged by him in battle, but Mr. Famous managed to turn him back into TorchMan. MegaMan obtains Fire Soul and the two managed to delete PlantMan. He is later revived by Dr. Regal to distract the NetPolice, but is deleted by MegaMan in Wind Soul. Rockman EXE Stream He appears again as "Asteroid PlantMan" in Episode 4. He is given by Slur to a boy named Mameo who hates eating vegetables. He uses PlantMan to hack the school lunch system to tell him what the next day's lunch is, and to manipulate the machine so that the vegetables were thrown away on the conveyor belt. After a firewall is placed on the system, he attacks vegetable farms, and their plant growth and maintenance systems to get rid of them. PlantMan then attacks foreign imports of vegetables with his vines to stopping food from coming in, but when Mameo tells him to stop, PlantMan tricks him into allowing him to materializing with a Dimensional Chip. As he is about to kill Mameo, Lan and Chaud show up, so he kidnaps Mameo and takes him to a vegetable factory. There, he grows the vegetables to supersize and traps Mameo inside of them. Lan and Chaud confront him with Cross Fusion, but he traps them with his vines. Mameo escapes by eating the cucumbers giving Lan and Chaud the opportunity to save him. PlantMan attacks Mameo with his vines, but MegaMan blocks them using Curse Shield. PlantMan tries to stop them, but is deleted by Lan and Chaud using Heat Shot Battle Chips. Rockman EXE Beast His last appearance is in Beast as "Zoano PlantMan", in allegiance with Gregar's and battles Zoano SparkMan. Abilities PlantMan's in-game abilities. *'Rose Needle:' PlantMan fires thorns at the player. *'Plant Weed:' PlantMan summons a vine that will follow the player around. If it connects, it will trap the player, slowly draining HP from him. *'Yellow Flower:' PlantMan summons this with Red Flower. It regularly spreads pollen in a + fashion, inducing paralysis, but does not deal damage. *'Red Flower:' PlantMan summons this with Yellow Flower. It regularly spreads pollen in a + fashion, inducing confusion, but does not deal damage. *'Leaf Shield:' PlantMan will set up a Leaf Shield, which will negate damage from the next attack and heal him by an amount equal to the damage dealt. Locations Where PlantMan can be found in Battle Network 3. *'PlantMan:' Located in Hospital Comp 3, and again in WWW Comp 3. *'PlantManα': Located in Undernet 4, on the right part of the tower, near the warp point. Available after defeating the original. *'PlantManβ:' Random encounters in Hospital Comp 3, after defeating PlantManα. Trivia * While Anetta and PlantMan works together with Mr. Match and his Navi in the game (and both are based in Robot Masters from Mega Man 6), PlantMan doesn't have an operator in the anime and fights against Mr. Match's NetNavis. Ironically, he doesn't have an operator in the manga either, but unlike the anime Anetta never makes an appearance. * Interestingly, his design seems to be more similar to that of Axle the Red rather than the original Plant Man. * In the anime, PlantMan has the tendency of being deleted in the first episode he appeared in the different series. Category:NetNavis Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:MegaMan Battle Network 3 bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Darkloid Category:Wood Navis Category:Male NetNavis